What I Am
by Mantinas
Summary: Sasuke is interogated by a high ranked guard of His Holiness' State. Dysutopian fic. Background is more or less at the end. I think I went over board with this, but shrugs oh well. Flames will light the yiff sauna. Mentioned SasuNaru.


What I Am

I own nothing!

* * *

"I'm not really a Satanist." Sasuke said, receiving no immediate reply.

"What are you?" Came a bored drone from within the shadows.(1)

"Undecided, though most likely Christian in general. In fact, being a Buddhist would be OK. But finding a road to enlightenment through meditation and good deeds still just doesn't work for me."

"You dress like a Goth. We don't dress like that."

"Clothes aren't a symbol of anything most of the time." Sasuke said. "Your t-shirt; does it represent anything? Or is it just something you bought out of necessity of a shirt and just put it on without thinking?"

He didn't wait for a reply. "In fact, you look like a prep." Sasuke said, throwing it back in his face.

"And yet," Sasuke continued. "I'd rather be a Satanist."

"Why?"

"Religions are a joke." Sasuke said. "They teach you peace, love, and to be happy. _But…_If you are anything out of _their _norm, you're hated, shunned, and spat upon. Cursed to be a leper. A pariah. And now, with It controlling the world again…Well," Sasuke scoffed. "We both know why I'm here."

"Well, why aren't you a Satanist?"

"Why should I be?" Sasuke snapped angrily. He did not receive an answer. He smirked. "Well, for one; Marilyn Manson is a card carrying member. Can't stand him."(2)

"And the other?"

"Heh." Sasuke said, not saying anymore.

"Come on, out with it."

"Because the man you had to put to death out in public for being a homosexual believed."

"It doesn't matter what you believe, Sasuke. In Hell, a sinner never sees their loved ones ever again. And what he did was a sin."

"Then why am I here? If it really doesn't matter _what _I believe, then why did you take me away from _his _funeral? A funeral _I _had to work on alone because he had _no one else but __**me and God!**_"

"Because Sasuke," Came the bored voice. "Your Faith has been questioned. And now, at your lowest, we need to be sure that you are still one of Us."

There was a slight pause.

"Besides…One of The Faith does not throw a funeral for…Trash…Such as that."

"He meant the world to me."

And in that instant where the man had taken a loud inhale the room's cold temperature grew colder.

"You want to know what I am, right?" Sasuke began. "I am flawed, it can't be helped. But that's not what I am. No…What I am is much better than a flawed being with my head stuck in a book at gun point." He whispered. "I am me."

"What?"

"I am me."

"Guards!" The voice was outraged, the sound of a chair scraping the floor was heard from within the darkness. Palms hit the table hard. "Guards! Seize him!"

"I am me!" Sasuke shouted, sounding more assertive, pissing the voice off even more.

"I am me!"

A door had burst open, two sets of feet stomped their way towards him.

"I am me!" Sasuke chants, his voice becoming crazed.

"I am me! I am me! I am me!"

The guards grab Sasuke's arms without trouble. They force him to stand, his chant still spewing from his mouth. They lead him towards the door.

"I am me!" He shouts this time, making sure everyone in the prison compound hears.

"_I AM ME!_"

The guards took him towards a small, shack sized, building.

"_I AM ME!_"

He screamed as they strapped him into the machine. The machine that kills unruly prisoners whom do not obey the rules set before them by God; their Priest.

"_**I AM ME!**_"

And he was silenced forever.

* * *

1) I never address him by name, but that was to give away his identity: Kakashi. Why? Because it sounded good in my head.

2)One very good reason I won't join.

**Background**: The world I'm seeing Sasuke in now is one where religion has taken over once more and the different religious leaders had _somehow _decided that instead of war, they should just force their faithful into cities with a wall around them, keeping them inside away from the other religions. And basically, the reason he says 'I am me!' is because, like many people do, they identify themselves by religion as well as by their name, gender, etc and individuality is only made wrong because of social norms agreed upon by the church(hypocrites) and what other people think. So basically, the churches and what not make you think what they think in order to go into Heaven.

I know many people aren't like this. But religion is corrupt, and it has always been. Just look at the Middle Ages. This story is basically someone coming clean about something, but with Sasuke, so you know there's SasuNaru in here.


End file.
